


Milkshakes

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: 1000 Or Less [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, feel good, short prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Silas King wants a milkshake, and Quinn wants to give Sil whatever he wants.Prompt: Milkshakes
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor, Sil/Quinn, Silas King/Pistol Quinn, Silas/Quinn
Series: 1000 Or Less [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639846
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Sun in a Jar





	Milkshakes

It only happened occasionally, but there were times when one of them craved something from the old world -- Aubrey Francis Pistol Quinn and Silas King were completely aware of the fact that attaining such a thing wasn’t all that easy, and it certainly wasn’t ever the  _ same _ as it had been, the first time they’d had it.

But it didn’t stop them from wanting a milkshake.

Honestly, out of everything that they could have craved, a milkshake was probably one of the worst. Dairy didn’t hold well, and no one really wanted to experiment with what the creatures of the Commonwealth produced as far as it was all concerned… which left them with few options and even fewer chances to fill that craving.

Quinn knew that he wasn’t about to try to milk a brahmin, because he was fairly certain that doing that would just end up in them both getting sick…

When it doubt, Quinn knew that he could improvise, if only to see the sweet light in Silas King’s blue eyes. 

He was gone for an entire day, looking for everything that he needed -- clean water, flora with enough berries on it to make a proper syrup. He knew that there were enough old parts to build a freezer, and that was good enough for him…

It wasn’t a milk shake, but it was sweet, and cold, and they could drink it through the tall glasses and straws that Quinn had spent the entire day searching out; Silas King had an affinity for collecting cups, so they would make a good addition.

“Quinn, where have you been, I was--” But Quinn cut his lover off with a soft kiss, and a mouth that tasted like berries. His lips were stained red, and he pulled the metal cup from behind his back with a small grin.

“It was the best that I could do, given the circumstances.” And even though he was confident by nature, he felt a slight shy burst spill through his body while he waited to see if Silas’ delight at his treat would outweigh his disapproval that the fact that Quinn had disappeared and come back with a few cuts and bullet holes for his bounty. 

Slowly, Sil leaned forward, wrapped his lips around the straw, and drew a slow drink; Quinn’s entire body clenched -- the man was a sin, and he didn’t even know it.

A moment.

A beat.

A pause where Quinn was afraid he hadn’t done well enough…

And then a beautiful smile. 

Yeah, the bullet wounds were worth it. 


End file.
